deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingMaster TOG/EPTOG's top 10 favorite pokemon
You know what they say eh? "Damn Chinese copying everything." Welp, I'm not one to give up culture and tradition, am I? I'm excluding legends for this one. #10: Torterra (Char) First up, we have this absolute beast for a physical tank and a very good physical sweeper, might I add. Monsieur Turtle Tank and I have fond memories with each other as it was my first ever starter. However, due to me at the time being a young immigrant kid with little knowledge on "teh ingrish", I had to drop the game partway through and restart, as I learned that I fucked up. Hard. And that my team would be screwed over by 7th gym. Twas a sad day, but turtle tank lives on, as he is currently doing a very good job of carrying my team through platinum right now. Candice thou... #9: Crobat (Soul) Next up, we have a playthrough staple of mine. Although it is VERY hard to train, once you get it train it enough, hoo boy, this thing becomes a beast. Currently sweeping Morty's team in HeartGold, as well as just being a beast in Black 2 as well. It's been basically my go-to flying type for any generation I've played. The only issue I have with it is that it's bloody useless in comp, having speed but not enough power to back it up. Ahh well, you can't have both, can ya? And there's a much better flying type to use in gen 4. We'll get to that later... #8: Slaking (Char) And now, the pokemon that represents myself the most accurately, me and the lazy bastard both share many common traits, we're both lazy as fuck, spend most of the day doing nothing, wrk half as fast as the average human/pokemon, but we can fuck you up pretty good when we feel like it. It has absolutely beastly stats, and is able to juan-tap just about everything. With giga impact? My god, EVERYTHING DIES!!!....Except for steel types...fuck I didn't think that through, didn't I? anyways, what I was going to say is that 225 power damage,160 base attack and your face doesn't seem like a good mixture. I would rank it much higher, if it hadn't had my chronic laziness. #7: Dat Hairraptor (StaraptorChar) >Be me, 10 or someth. >Playing through diamond again >Catches wingull slave for fly >Sees this beast >(mistake) Remember when I said there was a better gen 4 flying type than crobat? Yeah, this is that pokemon. Like crobat, it's really damn hard to train, but it's a BEAST! Massive attack stat for good speed and even the ability to take a hit? Why wouldn't it be good? Easily the best early bird pokemon out there. Combine with brave bird, agility, close combat and return, this thing wrecks shop and can actually move unlike our previous entry. However, it's downsides are the above moveset. it's basically all it gets in the way of good moves. Bummer. #6: Bronzdong (BronzongKaras) Yeah, I talked about this one a lot. Mainly it's name and how you can switch certain letters around and make it sound kinda like a crappy immature joke and get an awkward cough out of it. Shitty jokes aside, this is quite the solid tank. It has great defences on both ends and it even has decent attack. Absolutely beastly in gen 4... kinda got nerfed in gen 5. Still a good pick though, and I really like the design, it looks really ancient and powerful. It's also really underrated in my opinion and it seems to be overshadowed by many more popular gen 4 picks out there. But I can kind of see the reason why, movepool doesn't really help it's stats, and there's a better pick in the meta with the same typing and purpose. As great as that pokemon is, I like this one better. It kinda got it's way up here only due to it's design and lore rather than it's stats. Deal with it. #5 Aggro Tank (AggronKaras) The next one used to be a lot higher on the list. I used it a lot back in gen 3 and I regret not picking one up during my playthrough. (Thanks event shiny Metagross!) Anyhoo, this thing is the physical equivalant of a nokia. it's defence is one of the best in the game and it's attack stat is beastly as all hell. It actually resists a lot of special types, which are supposed to be it's kryptonite... It's design is really cool as well, it looks like an armoured bipedal triceratops-godzilla hybrid that's out to eat your face. However, it has a LOT of issues. It basically falls over after one neutral special move as it's special defence is absolute garbage. As well as the fact that while this thing has a lot of 4x resistances, it has a lot of common 4x weaknesses too, and those are really common ones. Sure these things are partially fied by it's mega, it hasn't been released in sun/moon yet. Speaking of which, GOD DAMMIT GAMEFREAK! GET ON IT! #4:Sceptile (Ploz) Sweep sweep mothafucka Cleanup crew's here. Yeah, this here? Best gen 3 starter. It's REALLY fast, counters everything, revengekills everything, and just...is awesome. The damn thing looks like a veloceraptor found a marajuana plantation, went nuts, and became even more badass. It's tree-tail is a god-damn missile pod. Need I say more? #3:Gengar (Char) The only gen 1 pokemon to make the list RIP but it's here for a good reason, it's one of the first pokemon I ever used in competetive and that's because...well... it's quite easy to use. Beastly speed, beastlier offence, and one of the best megas in the game. This thing will speedblitz almost anything. Not surprising, since it kinda looks like purple sonic. #2:Empoleon (Char) The first pokemon I actually ever saw. And the first pokemon I ever beat the game with. A beast of a water sweeper, with special bulk, a really nice typing, and really slick design. Oh my god I just realized It's king dedede. Honourable mentions No hints here, sorry. #1:Blades, mah boi (GalladePloz) This thing, is so badass, so much of a beast, so fast, yet so tanky.... Blades, you're up. With a huge attack stat, bulky-as-all-hell special defence, physical tankiness upon mega evolution along with good speed, This thing is just so awe-inspiring! With swords for arms, a knight's helmet, and a cape upon mega evolving, this thing will wreck your house to shit. It did in my playthrough of ORAS at least. With a huge, diverse movepool along with swords dance and bulk up, I still cannot stress enough how monstrous it is on the battlefield. Even in singleplayer. Sidney? Swept. Glacia? Rekt. Half of steven's team? RIP. Blades, respect. You da real MVP. Category:Blog posts